


El Destino

by B5160_8



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic NO aconsejado para haters de esta pareja, si no te gusta no leas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B5160_8/pseuds/B5160_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qué nos pasa por la cabeza cuando vemos de lejos llegar el final. [Lizzington]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Tras permanecer toda "mi vida" como escritora de fics en FFNet (B1329-0 es mi alias por allí), he decidido dar el salto y ampliar imperio y horizontes. Si sale bien la experiencia por estas tierras de Ao3, quién sabe, lo mismo me decida y suba los otros fics publicados en la "web rival"  
> Está en español, evidentemente, porque también son necesarios fics Lizzington en nuestro idioma. Puedo añadir un "if you don't understand Spanish, maybe you can use an online translator" ... para rascar algún lector más :)
> 
> Bueno, que no se diga que no lo intenté.

El primer disparo le pilló por sorpresa; llegó entre el intranquilo cruce de palabras de una reunión tan tensa como necesaria. Antes de que Liz pudiera reaccionar, un segundo disparo, efectuado éste a pocos metros de ella, le hizo desplazarse inconscientemente hacia su derecha antes siquiera de que su mano hubiera llegado a su propia arma.

Después de eso, el tiempo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos azules.

El único movimiento de Red fue tan certero que sólo necesito ese disparo para romper el corazón de su contrincante en dos; el de éste, mucho menos preciso, fue a dar varios centímetros más abajo de lo que hubiese deseado. Red notó el abrasador metal de la bala antes incluso de que ésta atravesara su abdomen. Arrogante, como de costumbre, se negó a caer al suelo antes que su oponente; a pesar de que éste estaba ya muerto antes de desplomarse de bruces delante de ellos.

Liz se giró y sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados al ver cómo el cuerpo de Red caía lentamente sobre el duro y mojado asfalto. Fueron sus rodillas las primeras en hacer contacto y aquel gesto de intenso dolor se quedaría grabado en la memoria de Liz hasta el último día de su vida. Ella, recuperando la voluntad perdida ante el repentino tiroteo, se precipitó hacia su acompañante antes de que la cabeza diera contra el suelo. Acomodó como pudo el fuerte cuerpo de Red entre sus temblorosos brazos mientras su mano tanteaba el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca del teléfono; en aquel momento maldijo la idea de Red de prescindir de Dembe en aquella situación y no permitirle acompañarles al abandonado parking en el que ahora veía como su vida ansiaba escapar. Él lo había llamado _"pacto entre caballeros"_ ; sólo ellos dos y Liz- el motivo del encuentro-. Ningún escolta o francotirador estrategicamente oculto podría ver la escena.

Red abrió los ojos al notar que algo o alguien se había interpuesto entre él y el cegador sol invernal; esperó encontrarse con alguna nube, aunque juraría que aquella mañana el cielo había regalado a la ciudad un ambiente despejado y claro, como un día de verano; pero cuando sus ojos consiguieron centrarse, la vió... su Lizzie; tan cerca de él como nunca se había atrevido a soñar, el calor de su perfecto cuerpo fundiéndose con la febril desesperación de aferrarse a la vida por ella. Se preguntó si Liz se daría cuenta de aquello; si podría notar sus ganas de seguir respirando por ella, por verla cada mañana y disfrutar a escondidas de esa sonrisa que tan pocas veces adornaba sus suaves y hermosos rasgos.

Los rayos del sol impactaban contra su espalda creando un hechizante aura entorno a su cuerpo que a Red le recordó al de los ángeles de los frescos con los que tanto disfrutaba en silencio durante horas. _Habría podido admirar a Liz durante horas. Durante el resto de sus días._ Para Red, la visión de Liz sobre él, superaba en belleza a cualquier cuadro pintado por el más experto de los maestros.

La amaba; amaba tanto a esa mujer que el dolor de la herida pareció quedar en nada frente al de su corazón y la idea de que jamás sería suya. Cuántas veces se había preguntado cómo habrían sido las cosas de no haber tomado ciertas decisiones. ¿Habría vivido esas experiencias? ¿Habría siquiera conocido a Liz? Habían sido tantas la veces que se había preguntado eso como veces que había respondido que el destino no entiende de malas decisiones. Fuera como fuera su vida, estaba seguro de que había estado destinado, desde antes incluso del día que vino al mundo, a conocer a la mujer de su vida y no poder estar con ella.

Fue entonces, mientras la esperanza de remendar el pasado se escapaba de su vida, como la sangre de su cuerpo, cuando el caprichoso destino y sus inquietantes cambios de camino tomaron las riendas de la situación.

Tras una rápida llamada, Liz se vio con ambas manos libres para poder acunar la cabeza de Red contra su pecho. Él notó las lágrimas calientes de la chica impactando contra algún punto de su camisa - _Sangre y lágrimas mezcladas en el último momento; creando un silencioso lazo entre ellos-._ Liz miró nerviosa en dirección a la entrada del parking antes de abrazarse más al cuerpo de Red y pegar su mejilla contra su sien.

- _Te amo_ -susurró tan suavemente que él se preguntó si no habría sido una ilusión creada por su mente moribunda-. N _o te atrevas a dejarme._

 _-Lizzie... -_ respondió, tratando de levantar su mano hacia ella-. _Ojalá pudi... ojalá pudiera prometerte que no te voy a dejar._

 _-No necesito que lo prometas, Red; necesito que lo hagas -_ él trató de sonreír.

- _Escucha, Lizzie... ahora lo sabes; ahora tienes las claves para acabar con ellos -_ ella negó en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza mientras apretaba más y más el cuerpo de Red contra el suyo-. _Desearía ser yo quien lo hiciera, pero ambos sabemos que no me queda mucho..._

 _-¿Tú siempre lo sabes todo, Red?_ -él dejó escapar una leve carcajada y alzó su ceja de manera arrogante; aquella manera que Liz tanto adoraba.

- _Nunca he muerto antes, Lizzie; pero... estoy seguro de que... no me equivoco -_ las palabras comenzaban a pesar en su garganta y se le hacía cada vez más difícil pronunciar. Liz besó con desesperación su frente antes de buscar, más suavemente, sus labios-. _De haber sabido...que la muerte me traería un beso tuyo... habría muerto aquella mañana en la que te volví a tener frente a mí._

 _-Cállate -_ susurró Liz cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- _Si supieras...-_ la falta de aliento le hizo parar para tragar saliva duramente. Liz lo miró con atención mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo corto.

- _Qué, Red... si supiera el qué -_ sabía que debía ahorrar fuerzas; pero necesitaba saber qué rondaba su cabeza.

- _... lo mucho que te he querido siempre, Lizzie -_ respondió, fijando sus ojos en los de ella-; _te quise desde que eras una niña; pero jamás pensé que aquel cariño ,prácticamente paternal, cambiaría y llegaría a convertirse en esto que siento por ti._

_-¿Pretendes que te deje ir ahora, Red, después de haberme dicho esto?_

_-Lizzie... mereces algo mucho mejor; un hombre muerto no es un buen plan de futuro -_ bromeó, sacando una sonrisa intranquila a Liz.

- _Deja que sea yo quien decida qué o a quién merezco, ¿de acuerdo? -_ el asintió casi sin fuerzas.

Liz levantó la cabeza y agudizó el oído cuando escuchó las lejanas sirenas de una ambulancia; los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y la esperanza que había ido perdiendo con el paso de los minutos, volvió a ella de golpe.

- _Tengo una mala noticia para ti y para tu orgullo, Raymond_ -él suspiró al escuchar también las sirenas-; _ésta vez te has equivocado con respecto a tu muerte-_ susurró contra su boca mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa de superioridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has aguantado hasta el final (que tampoco era mucho) y estás leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias. No entiendo muy bien cómo va el tema aquí, pero los RW siempre se agradecen.


End file.
